Animal Inside
by emilychan1105
Summary: okay, I'm new to writing fan fiction and I just hope you like the first chapter. Natsu confesses to Lucy, but soon realizes that a spell has been put upon him. Does Natsu have the strength to hold back from hurting the one he loves most?
1. confession

It was the way she looked, the way she walked, the way she smiled and frowned at his innocent play, that made his heart beat even faster than it should. When she's around, he can't help but embarrass her and make her stutter and blush at his words. Just like today at the guild, only it seemed different.

"Has anyone seen Lucy?" Natsu asked, unable to catch sight of the blonde haired celestial mage. He had something to tell her, and he was nervous. Wait, Natsu nervous? That's mind blowing. Anyway, he was excited too. He got a few "haven't seen hers" and "I don't think she got here yets" flew from the other guild members.

"Hmph, where could she be?" He said under his breath. With that, he ran out the guild doors to her apartment.

_*sigh* I hope she's here_, the dragon slayer thought as he jumped through her window into her "empty" apartment once again.

"Lucy?" he called to her but received no answer. He looked around only to find no Lucy. He then went to check the bathroom, he heard nothing. He then grabbed the door knob and twisted it and swung the door open to reveal a half-naked Lucy.

"N-NASTU," she screamed, round house kicking him into the wall on the other side of the apartment "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" Natsu groaned loudly ad covered his face to try to stop the pain.

"Ugh…. Did you have to kick me in the face Luce?"

"DO YOU HAVE TO BE SUCH A PERVERT?!"

"I-I'm…. I'm sorry…" Natsu blushed, looking the towel covered blonde over. _She's so beautiful,_ he thought, then he looked away. _Crap, I don't know what to do,_ Lucy snapped him out of his thoughts.

"Natsu? ... You alright?" she asked, staring at the flushed salmon haired dragon slayer.

"Y-Yea, I guess so…. Um, Lucy?" Natsu asked looking at the floor.

"Yea Natsu?"

"Um, Lucy…. I…. I think you're…." Natsu blushed an even deeper red. _Why can't I say it? Why can't I say it? Dammit, be a man, he thought to himself. _

"Natsu, you know you can tell me" Lucy smiled. His heart skipped a beat at the sight and he kissed her. She blushed when he pulled back, he was redder then her though. He was the color of fresh blood.

"Lucy, I think you're beautiful and I… I think I love you." He said, composed and calm.

"You… love me?" she asked, "Is that why you turned so red?"

"Yes and yes"

"….." she didn't answer. He looked at her waiting.

"Are you okay Lu-"he was cut off by sweet kiss from Lucy.

"You should have told me sooner, Natsu" she said, going to kiss him again.

"I'm…. sorry…. Lucy" he said between kisses.


	2. Realizing the truth

Natsu pulled her closer to him, lifting her legs and wrapping them around his waist. One hand gently caressed her thigh while the other was pressed against her back to keep her from falling so he could continue kissing up and down her neck. She started to moan, but lightly. Natsu wanted to hear more from her. He licked, sucked, and kissed her from her chin to the crook of her neck leaving hickies and wet spots on her skin. Lucy moaned a little louder, egging him to go on. He drops with Lucy onto her bed. Hovering over her, she began tugging and tangling her fingers into his salmon hair. Natsu gets rougher and rougher, until he stops completely. Only ragged and heavy breathing could be heard.

"Why'd…. you…. stop?" Lucy asked between breathes. No answer.

"N-Natsu?" she reached a hand up to his face. As her hand touched his cheek, he suddenly jolted and looked at her with confusion.

"Natsu, what's wrong?" Lucy asked in a concerned tone.

"I-I don't know Lucy…." He got off and sat down beside her. Lucy sat up, still in her towel. "I had a feeling that I…. Wasn't myself." He was staring at the floor now.

"Natsu," Lucy started "It's alright, it's probably nothing"

"…." He was silent

"Let me get dressed. We could go to the guild and take a job." She smiled.

"…. Okay, I'll wait here so I don't end up doing something stupid." He said, still staring at the floor. Lucy gave him a quick peck on the cheek, then pranced over to her closet. Natsu, turned his body so he was looking out the window. _I hope it's nothing_, he thought.

As they were walking to the guild, Natsu began to feel…. Different. He looked at Lucy and it hit him again, but harder. _Not again. What's wrong with me?_ Lucy sensed a change but didn't know it was him.

"Natsu, something feels weird," she saw his face as she turned. There were scales forming on his cheeks and arms. His eyes, a deep gold and his pupils were extremely dilated. "N-Natsu?" Lucy took a step back. He stared at her, as if she were his prey, and began taking steps toward her. She ran to the guild, Natsu hot on her trail, literally, he was on fire. He pounced, but missed, scorching her shirt collar. She ran faster, tears welling up in her eyes. **_Please Natsu, don't hurt me_**, she thought as she ran for her life. She made it to the guild, but continued to run until she was stopped by Erza.

"What's wrong Lucy?" Erza asked with a stern face.

"I-It's Natsu, He's trying to kill me."

"What do you-"She was cut off.

"LUCY?!" she turned to see her pursuer. She trembled as he walked closer to her. "Lucy, are you okay!? Did I hurt you?!" she heard the sound of fear in his voice, everyone could.

"Natsu, stop!" Erza commanded. He stopped, but he wasn't looking at anyone. Lucy was taken to the guild infirmary by Mira to be looked over.

"Are you okay Lucy?" Mira asked cleaning her up.

"Y-yea, I-I'm okay…." She was still shaking.

_Lucy, come down stairs, please. I'm sorry._

Lucy looked around, but only saw Mira.

**_What the hell? I wonder who said that._**

_It was me_

Her eyes went wide, she began to realize who she was talking to, but didn't know how.

**_How the hell are you talking to me? Why did you fucking chase me?_**

_Telepathy I guess, I really don't know how I'm doing it._

**_Okay so, WHY DID YOU FUCKING CHASE ME?!_**

_Gah geez, you have to be so loud. Ugh, I don't know why I was chasing you._

Lucy looked at Mira who was holding her hand and smiled.

**_I don't believe you_**

_Why would I want to hurt you? I just confessed my love for you and you think I would want to do such a thing._

**_Yes, I don't know what going on in your head_**

_Do you want to know what's going on in here?_

**_Yes I do._**

Images of Lucy, the missions they went on together, and the feeling of wanting to protect overwhelmed her mind. She realized everything he did, was to protect her and keep her safe no matter what, the only word to describe it, was love.


	3. The Answer To Our Problem?

Lucy stood up from the infirmary bed, and walked down stairs, hesitantly of course.

"Lucy where are you going?" Mira asked walking after the girl.

"I need to do something, Mira promise me you won't tell anyone I'm gone." Lucy stared at her friend awaiting an answer.

"I'm promise Lucy, but be careful for whatever you're going to do." Lucy hugged Mira, and snuck out the back door of the guild.

**_Natsu? Can you still hear me?_**

_Yeah I can hear you_

**_Good, listen I need to see what's wrong with you. Come to the back of the guild, I'm here so hurry up._**

_Are you sure you want to see me? I did try to kill you after all._

**_Screw it, just get back here now._**

_No_

**_Why not?_**

_Because I don't want to hurt you. Every time I look at you, I feel like ripping you to shreds. Tearing you limb from limb, I'm not coming out there._

**_Please Natsu._**

_Like I said Luce, no._

**_Fine, then I'll find someone who can help. You stay in the guild and don't try to kill anyone._**

_Okie dokie!_

**_So cute_**

_I heard that_

**_Crap!_**

Lucy searched far and wide but couldn't find anyone who could help her with her problem. She asked everyone in Magnolia but no one knew anything about it.

"Dammit, Natsu's gonna be this way forever," She sobbed "and I couldn't even help him."

"Hey, why are you so upset?" someone asked. Lucy looked up and saw a girl about her age, 19, kneeling in front of her. She had long flowing jet black hair, light purple eyes, and wore a black and white dress with knitted tights, and knee high black boots. Lucy wiped her tears.

"I can't save the one I love from killing me." She sobbed. The girl looked concerned.

"You must have really pushed his buttons huh?" she asked playfully. Lucy glared at her.

"I'm sorry, my name is Emi." She put her hand up gesturing to shake hands.

"I'm Lucy." Lucy shook her hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lucy. Um, if you don't mind me asking, is there something wrong with your boyfriend?"

"That's the thing Emi, I don't know what's wrong with him; no one does really." Lucy wore a grim expression.

"Maybe I can help, I know a few tricks." Emi suggested kindly.

"I guess we could try something, you're the first person who's actually taken interest in my problem anyway." They both stood. The sun was setting, and it was nearly night time. Then, these two guys saw them from around the corner and started toward them.

"Hey ladies, you looking for a good time?" The small one said said.

"Ugh, no way. Get out of here." Lucy called out, starting to walk away. She was grabbed by the other guy. He was bigger than the other one, and fit.

"AH, LET ME GO YOU CREEP!"

"No way pretty lady, we're gonna have some fun with the both of you." The smaller guy said

"Get your hands off of Lucy!" Emi yelled. A black cloud started to appear from her fingertips. Lucy realized that it was magic.

"SHROUD OF ILLUSION!"Emi chanted. As they were all engulfed in the black smoke, the two guys began to get fearful and one started whining about being in pain. When the smoke cleared, they were on the floor in convulsions that soon ended. They got up and ran off, not once looking back.

"You're a wizard?" Lucy asked, getting excited.

"Yea, why?" Emi looked puzzled.

"I'm from the Fairy Tail guild, I'm a celestial wizard." Lucy showed Emi her hand with the Fairy Tail insignia in all its pink glory.

"Wow, that's so cool. No guild would ever have me as their member though." Emi informed her.

"Why's that Emi?"

"I've learned almost every type of magic there is. Ice make, water, time, shadow, you name it."

"What?! Is that truly possible?" Lucy felt fearful.

"Yes, but I'm one of the few who can do that." Emi stared at the ground.

"Do you think you can help my…. Boyfriend?" Lucy asked, unfazed by Emi's vast knowledge of magic.

"Um, I'm pretty sure I can," Emi looked confused "you're not afraid of me?"

"Why would I? You saved me, I owe you one" Lucy smiled. Emi smirked.

"Let's go see what's wrong with your little boy toy"

They came to the guild. Everything was fine, except Natsu wasn't there, no one was. Lucy searched the entire guild hall, leaving Emi at the door.

"I can't find Natsu, or anybody else." Lucy said to Emi when she returned back at the doors. Then, there was a crash and the sound of wood splitting and breaking apart. Natsu was on fire again, eyes golden and dilated. He stared at Lucy again, but Lucy could hear his thoughts.

_Lucy, you're back…. Why do you look so scared?_

"Natsu! Wake up, fight it, take back control!" Emi yelled

_Lucy, who is that? Why is she telling me…. Oh shit Lucy, RUN!_

"No Natsu, I'm not running!"

_Please Lucy, please get away from me_

"Never" Natsu pounced, but this time…..


	4. The End of Our Problem

"SLEEP!" Emi chanted, and Natsu hit the floor face first. Everyone in the guild started spilling out of the opening that Natsu left. They looked at him, then at Lucy and Emi.

"Whoa, nice one Lucy. I didn't know you had it ya'" Gray praised.

"I didn't do anything, it was Emi." Lucy centered the attention on her new friend. All the members surrounded the two, Emi hid behind Lucy.

"What's wrong Emi?" Lucy asked

"They're gonna be mean to me, I just know it." Emi answered. Erza, Gray, and the rest stared at her in somewhat disbelief. Then, Makarov disbanded the crowd.

"I don't know who you are, young lady, but thank you," He said pointing to Natsu, who lay unconscious. "He was tearing up the place so we locked ourselves, including him, in that room."

"I guess he must have smelled you bunny girl, 'cause when you got here, he went berserk." Gajeel pointed out, standing a little close to Levy. Emi looked confused.

"Y-You're not going to shoo me away?" She asked

"Now why would we do that?" Makarov asked with a smile. Emi just looked toward Natsu and smirked.

"That's a story for another time, but I think I should see what's wrong with the flame headed kid over there." She made her way over to Natsu and flipped him onto his back. A purple glow appeared from her hands as she touched his chest. Everyone watched in amazement and curiosity. The glow disappeared after several minutes and Emi had a toothy grin when she looked toward the guild members.

"There was a spell on him, so I reversed the effects. For the next couple of hours, he'll be like a dog in heat." Emi stated, patting Natsu's belly. Lucy looked horrified.

"W-What do you mean 'like a dog in heat'?" She asked.

"I mean that, you're screwed. Literally and metaphorically." Emi giggled.

**_Crap, dammit, damn, hell, son of a-_**

_Lucy?! My god such language._

**_Natsu? You're awake?_**

_Well yea, you and your swearing woke me._

**_Then get off the floor and give me a hug, please_**

Just then, Natsu's eyes opened and searched around.

"Like I said Lucy, you're screwed" Emi laughed standing up and being swept away by a small crowd of guild members, but Lucy didn't seem to care that time. Natsu got up, and turned around to see the love of his life. He ran to hug her, but stopped, before he got his arms around her. He stared into Lucy's gleaming brown eyes for what seemed like forever.

"Lucy, should I have to worry about hurting you? He gave her a worried expression.

"No, you shouldn't." Lucy smiled.

"Good, because I feel REALLY weird and I need to leave with you…. NOW" he picked her up bridal style and ran out the guild doors. He ran all the way to his house, ran through his door, and threw her onto his bed. They started kissing, as he hovered over her. One hand caressing her thigh, the other holding himself up. He began to move down, trailing kisses from her plump reddened lips to her busty chest. Licking, sucking, and kissing everything in between. She moaned and intertwined her fingers in his hair, tugging at it lightly. This made him want growl in response.

He pulled back, staring at her. Grabbing her baby blue tank top, and ripping it off of her body, showing her bare breasts. She glared at him.

"I'll buy you a new one." He promised, he took off his scarf and blind folded her before squeezing both of her breasts. She moaned, and he smirked showing his fang. He bent down to continue kissing her. His tongue never stopped searching her mouth, his hands never stopped massaging and squeezing her soft breasts. He pinched her hardened nipples, causing her to moan louder. He kissed down her neck again, down to one of her breasts. He licked the sensitive nub, she writhed under his body. It made him laugh, he sucked it into his mouth and made a light suction sound when he pulled back. She arched her back at the feeling. He did it again a few more times before fully covering sucking it into his mouth, he licked and lightly tugged. She pulled on his hair harder, only egging him on more. He moved to the other one and did the same, growling louder. He continued trailing kisses down her belly, until he got to her black mini-skirt. He looked at her from his position between her legs, and smiled. Natsu lifted up her skirt to her belly, revealing her silky black laced panties. He could smell her more than he could before, the scent so intoxicating to him, and started playing with the elastic holding them up.

"Sorry Luce, but this is going bye-bye." And with that, he disintegrated them with his fire. He licked her slit, and she bucked her hips and moaned. He held her hips down, and continued his pleasant torture. He licked again and again, flicking, sucking, kissing and sending Lucy into overdrive. He prodded her entrance, then penetrated her with one finger, gradually adding another, pumping in and out of her. She could feel the heat of his fingers pulsing through her as he fingered her highly sensitive sex.

"Mmm, you taste amazing Luce, I love it. I… need more." He told her. He pulled away from her soaking wet sex, taking off his vest. He removed Lucy's blindfold and unbuckled his belt. She watched as he stripped of all his clothes, and removed the last articles of clothing she had on. She sat down on her bed, and looked Natsu up and down.

He smirked, laying Lucy on her back again, and spreading her legs. He kissed Lucy again, this kiss full of passion and want…. No need, for her touch on his skin. She moaned and he smirked into the kiss, pushing his tongue past her lips and playing with her tongue. He began to growl, his hands all over her body, wanting to touch every inch of her. He positioned himself at her entrance, but just stopped.

"Natsu?" His forehead touched hers gently.

"I can't…. I can't do this to you." He said, breathing heavily.

"What do you mean?" she was confused. He got off and picked up his clothes and put them back on.

"You're a virgin, right? I want to wait a bit longer before I take you. But just in case, I'm going to mark you." He stared into her beautiful brown pools. He sat on down next to her as she sat up, water droplets cascading down the side of her face, down her neck, and down her backside.

"But it's going to hurt at first," His eyes shadowed by his hair. He went closer, stopping at her right shoulder. "I'm so sorry Lucy…" he whispered. He bit down on her shoulder, teeth sinking in. When he pulled back, surrounding the bite mark, a fiery glow began to emanate. Lucy screamed out in horrific pain, clasping onto Natsu's arms. After a few second of excruciating pain, the glow took hold of her entire body. Lucy was the color of fire, Natsu's fire. Natsu cradled her in his arms, soon she fell asleep.

"I love you Lucy, I always have." Natsu said as he kissed her forehead.


	5. STORY UPDATE

p style="text-align: center;"well, its been a very long time since i've been back here. i miss it. anyway, back to what i was gonna say. im gonna continue the story, as i re-read the end of the last chapter, i realized it was not finished. i cant end on a note like that. so i'm gonna try to get more chapters typed up and put on here. wish me luck on no writers block./p  
>p style="text-align: center;"Bye-bye for nowp 


End file.
